Slytherin Love Lizard
by Ramen II
Summary: WIP: All Hermione wants is for one decent orgasm, but all her attempts remain unfullfilled, until a certain slytherin decides to lend a hand, and a reptile. Hermione masturbation fic :D
1. Chapter 1

Slytherin Love Lizard

One evening in November

oo

_Journal… is it okay to be like this? I mean, I'm a normal girl and after all this time I should start to feel things down there shouldn't i?  
It's not as if it matters… I have all this studying to do and I still haven't gotten an idea for what my end of year charms project is going to be on. I just thought it might be nice to have something relaxing to fall back on… I read that orgasms are good for tense muscles… well they say massage is as well but when will I ever get the time to get one of those? But I touch myself in the shower and I don't feel a thing. I've just spent a good fifteen minutes down there in bed and nothing! My nipples don't respond as well… It's so frustrating! I need a book for this kind of thing. All I want so badly is to have one orgasm, why doesn't it work! Am I not normal… am I broken down there or something? Or is it that I'm surrounded by all this magic… I think there might be a book I can look at…  
Maybe if I get the time I'll tell you about my research later… but I think I really have to go to bed.  
Tomorrow we're starting double potions with the Slytherins again and I can't wait to see the looks on the boys faces tomorrow!_

oo

Hermione put her quill down and frowned at the entry, letting the stark black ink on the page dry out before she closed it. Having re-read her own words, and the similar ones in the last couple of entries she wondered if it was really her… or maybe she just couldn't feel anything at all… maybe she was numb?

She shook her head and muttered the word 'nox' to put her world into darkness before her wand and her journal went under her pillow as she scooted down into the warmth of her blankets, touching the cold bits at the edges with her feet and straightening out her nightdress.

She'd look in the library tomorrow if it really bothered her. For now though, she had too much school work to think about. Not having a time turner really made you cherish the hours of sleep you had at night.

But of course she couldn't sleep and her hands strayed down until they hit soft curls and the slight wetness that accompanied them.  
She let out a little breath, hyping herself up her ran a hand up her thigh, across her hip, dragging her nails gently across her stomach and up to her breaths, taking one her hand as her other hand delved deeper into her. She closed her eyes rubbing the centre of her clit in round slow circles that made her feel warm in her chest. Her fingers delved deeper until she was two knuckle deep indie her own pussy, arching herself yup with her own short thrusting movements and stifled the fake moans she knew turned her on even as they embarrassed her.  
She pinched a nipple between her thumb and finger, hoping for a reaction that didn't happen, she swirled the top of her finger over her hooded clitoris, aching for the pulsing buzz she knew every other woman would feel.  
She felt nothing and after a few more minutes of gentle fondling she went for her last resort, both hands joined in, running down her body to her centre, but she snagged her finger on her pubic hair and scratched the inside of her leg. Hissing in pain she turned over angrily shoving her hands under her head and shutting her eyes.

oo

The next morning Hermione woke up at seven as usual, washed and dressed herself by half past and was ordering the books she needed for the day in her satchel by the time most of the other girls were just stirring from sleep.

She slid her hand under her pillow for her wand and panicked for a brief moment as she grasped only air. Before logic set in and she looked on the other side of her bed and found her journal lying on the floor.

She picked it up and smiled at it in relief as Padma dropped gracelessly out of bed behind her. She jumped, grasping her book and her wand to her chest. She turned but Padma wasn't looking at her… she was not a morning person.

Scurrying to her book bag, Hermione shoved her journal in and closed it loosely in her haste to be out and home free from prying eyes. She always kept it hidden, If the girls knew she kept a diary, there would be no end to the measures she'd have to take to keep it safe! Even if all she talked about was school and girl things.

She hurriedly left the dorm, practically running down the stairs. The common room was fairly quiet this early and she slipped out into the hallway.

She went to the library first to return some books and collect some new ones from the shelves and almost instantly regretted it when, standing before the library doors she saw Draco Malfoy coming down one of the large staircases towards her. He was alone and hadn't seen her yet and she entered the library quickly striding purposefully toward the front desk attempting to ignore how pretty and strait his hair had looked so early in the morning.

Shoving hers from out of her face she found a secluded table and immersed herself in her history of magic essay.

Footsteps, she looked up. Again he didn't see her but she scowled when Malfoy walked past the isle she was in. She followed him with her eyes to where he went across the hallway in another isle until he was out of sight. She looked down and realised that she'd been taping her pen idly for at least a minute.  
She'd not get any more work done like this, time to call it a morning and get some recreational reading underway!  
She put her things away and piled her books on the table beside her and got up, indulging herself by walking casually along the rows and rows of books before alighting on one and returning to her desk with it.

She smiled down at its dark green binding.

Wizarding Pleasures? Sounded like a good book. She admitted that she'd picked it up because the title made her giggle but she assumed it was a book about various wizarding hobbies.  
Besides, it might very well come in handy for a muggle studies assignment.

She let the book fall open in front of her.

_He touched her thigh slightly with his wand, whispering spells she'd never heard of that made its wooden tip throb and tingle against her skin-_

Hermione slammed the book shut quickly, her face aflame, hoping no one had heart her involuntary squeak of shock. For some reason she imagined Malfoy, in the isle next to her hers, looking up from some light morning reading with a silly look on his face. She giggled and stared at the book in her trembling hands.  
How had this book even gotten into the library in the first place?  
Examining it she saw and 'FS' written on the spine in purple ink. 'Forbidden Section'. They had books like this in there? She ignored the urge to hand it in for refilling. She looked around again and reopened it guiltily.

"_Stop, I can't take any more" she moaned heatedly against his arm, grasping onto him. A smile curved his mouth as he let his wand trail circles down her leg, eliciting small cries and moans of passion from her soft, red parted lips._

It wasn't that she didn't realise what she was reading, her mother had told her about trashy books when they went into charity shops together. No, it was exciting because she was in the library and reading a forbidden book made her knees twitch together uncomfortably in a way she really didn't understand. She flicked forward a bit.

"_You look…" he held her heart-shaped face in his large hands "So delicious" his smile was sinful as he leant towards her "I just want to eat you up" his kiss was dangerous, drawing her in to heated depths of passion she had never known existed and she clung to him, their duel forgotten as his hand lowered from her face to her breast, gently caressing away her robes, as his mouth moved lower, across her jaw, down her neck past the enchanted necklace he had wanted so badly, lower until it found a soft rosy bud-_

She put her hand snugly in between her legs, anything to lessen the slight pressure that was building there. Her face was calm, outwardly and she continued to turn the pages as if she weren't reading filth, just a hand sitting nonchalantly underneath one thigh crossed over the other. Gently her fingers touching the soft part in between, her other shaking as she turned page after page.

_He stood behind her, his hands on her wrists, guiding them away from the mortar and pestle and towards her own aching flesh.  
"But… my potion" she breathed, the passion in her voice drowning out the worry of her cauldron overflowing. His dark chuckle made her shiver in need as his lips found the back of her neck  
You can make more later… there's more important things" he pressed his growing arousal against her back and she gasped and pushed back against him as his hand came around to undo the front of her robes. Shivering with a fiery need that instantly overcame her she moaned and let her head fall back to his shoulder as lips and hand performed a dance over her body she could never explain in words._

Her face was getting closer and closer to the pages as she pushed them gently aside, the quiet shah the only noise in the now completely silent library. She could feel every movement of her hands as one turned the soft pages and the other caressed her with long firm strokes that, despite her earlier complaints seemed to dull the ache she felt.  
She was closely aware of every click and thump of books being moved around as a few more students entered the library. Each time she would close the book and look up, pretending that she had been doing something else. Her hand leaving her crossed legs and batting a tune tonelessly on the desk before returning the pressure she need.

"_the dark arts can wait" he said, throwing down his wand and grasping her in a manly embrace, she clutched at him, terrified he would love her so fully and then leave her once again, when his hand dipped below her chin and lifted it until they could gaze into each others eyes. "I only want you now" She saw only love within his dark depths, nothing like the dark wizard she had known before.  
"Oh Lionel" she cried their lips meeting in a searing kiss even her arms wrapped about his neck and his lowered to the comforts of her waist. "take me now!" she cried, their clothes instantly forgotten-_

She bit her lips, her eyes closing for a moment as she drank in the last few lines.  
She kept on irrationally thinking of the people in the room who couldn't possibly know what she was reading and how hilarious it was. Of Draco Malfoy in the corridor beside hers, unaware that mud-blood granger was reading something so rotten. She giggled softly, uncontrollably for a moment and was almost about to re-open the book when a hand touched her shoulder.

She screeched, her hand slamming down on the book cover and turning.

"Oh Mrs Pince, you frightened me!" she said in a harsh whisper to the woman's answering smile.

"I see that, I'm terribly sorry my dear, I was just going to tell you that lessons will be starting soon… you should really get going if you don't wish to be late" she patted her still shaking shoulder.

"O-oh, thank you" She said, using her guilty fright to cover up the tension at being 'caught', Mrs Pince's eyes on the books on the table before her, Hermione glanced back

"Oh these, I really need them for my next lesson, is it alright if I take them now and come back later to sign them out, I'll be back at break?" she put on her best smile, Mrs Pince would never let her sign out a forbidden section book. For a moment, Mrs Pince frowned, thinking it over, taking in Hermione's sterling record with the library books against her record as a mischief maker with those friends of hers.

She looked up at the sound of scuffling and scowled (disturbances? In the library of Mrs Pince? Not on your life!) before turning a smile to Hermione "Yes, certainly, but I want them by lunch at the latest to sign out properly, I must go" she put on her badass face and moved to the sound of trouble in her library, little realising that Hermione was doing a little 'punch a fist in the air' dance.

She'd done it!  
then she stopped and realised what Mrs Pince had actually said and cursed. She was supposed to meet Harry and Ron at breakfast! Oh she was so late! As if the whole place was on fire she shoved those books into her bag, jumped out of her seat and ran down the isle.

She hadn't even had breakfast. She was going to be so late! Snape was going to give her detention!

Was what went through her mind as she ran strait into the back of Draco Malfoy, her bag, emptying itself all over him. She could have screamed in frustration, she was so late. Luckily Malfoy did that for her.

"You stupid Granger, what the hell is this?" he raged at her as she dropped to the floor, hands grasping for books.

"I'm sorry okay, I wasn't looking!" she snapped, her eyes desperately scanning for the forbidden book. She saw the flash of green binding just as he was about to pick it up, when had he bent down to help her?

"Give me that" she snapped, she did not need this extension of arrogance helping her in the morning when he had such enviable strait hair! She snatched the book from his grasp and stuffed it in her bag, collecting the last few stray quills and parchment before rearing up and fixing him an icy look.

"Thankyou" she said stonily before rushing away in a flurry of wild bushy hair.

Draco, still crouched on the floor, his hate dulled by sleep and lack of goons, was perfectly still as he watched her leave. Glancing around he began to smirk at the sight of the small black, ordinary looking book on the floor behind him. He was really going to look forward to her coming and asking him for this book when she realised she'd lost it.  
This made the trademark gloating smirk he usually wore to a class shared with Gryffindor's come onto his face just that much easier.

The book in his pocket, with the letters HG on the front, was of course, Hermione's journal.

End Part 1

oo

Next stop, a strange lizard

Yes, sorry – Hermione masturbation fic with lack of Hermione masturbation? I know, disappoint! But gtfo writing decently awful harlequin romance makes me tired.  
Work in Progress my dears, published the veg first so I didn't chicken out of the meat and potatoes that are now scheduled to come…  
yes, I'd be angry with me to.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Lizard

Part 2

oo

Usually she would completely forget about her night time experiments, there was a time and a place for everything, after all. Today was a little different.

In lessons, Hermione decided to be a very naughty girl indeed.

It was all a book sitting harmlessly in her bag.  
Despite the fact that it was perfect for her research, just knowing it was there made her squirm when she sat in a way that was both uncomfortable and delightful. She realised that this was exactly the kind of excitement she knew normal girls would feel. She understood that this was probably her way to getting that precious orgasm and should try to nurture this feeling.

Her first mistake was secretly taking the book out to read between taking notes. Snape, in his usual hawk-like manner, noticed her lack of attention.

It was actually a lesson he'd thought was going rather well, it was blissfully quiet and what's more, _she _had hardly said a word all lesson. Miss know-it-all had been so quiet Snape was almost feeling congenial. But, he wasn't a man of trust and began to suspect that things were going _too_ well when he started asking questions of higher difficulty and she still didn't raise her hand and squawk at him.

He was further curious to note that she seemed to be reading her textbook for far too long. She wasn't like Longbottom, she could read and fathom what words meant at the same time. So something was a foot.  
Then she began to fidget and she flushed and she crossed her legs, a hand tucked gently between them. His nostrils flared, seeing her shiver gently, remembering a stance lily would often take in their youth when they spoke of their favourite movie stars.

Granger was better than _this_, he knew, even a stupid Gryffindor like her would know to always concentrate in his lesson.

He didn't bother to say a word he just stood up and walked towards her desk and, when he'd stood there for long enough she *would* have noticed him had she not been reading something *other* than her text book, he put his hand to the pages she was so enraptured with and swiped the book from under her nose.

"Miss Granger!" he snapped as she jumped almost a foot into the air, her face a very bright red. "What is it that you think you are doing?"

"Professor Snape!" she screeched, her heart beating a hole in her chest as she stared up at his pale, angry face. What had she been thinking… oh but it had been so good and she just couldn't stop herself. He looked ready to explode and almost every eye was on the two them.

"Granger, your face looks stupid!" he slammed his hand down on her desk "And that must be catching to your brain if you thought you could read… what is this" he glanced at the title of the book and grimaced "I don't even want to know. This is unacceptable, as a Gryffindor I expect this kind of stupidity, but from you I thought I could expect at least a modicum of intelligence!"

She was too shocked to do anything but gawp.

"Are you trying to insult me, by reading _fiction_ in my class" he hissed "Are my lessons too easy for you Miss Know-it-All?"

"No, professor i-"

"Because if that's what you're telling me I can easily give you something harder to do – IN THE WEEK OF DETENTION I'M GIVING YOU!" He raged, sweeping to the front of the classroom. By now there wasn't a single person in the class that wasn't staring at her stricken face.

"Professor" her voice was quiet.

"Eighty points from Gryffindor" Snape snapped. "And get out of my classroom!" he threw his hand towards the door and in silent shame Hermione packed away her things and walked to the exit. At the door she turned

"Professor" she said again, and Snape glared at her

"What is it now Granger?" he barked

"Sir… I don't suppose I could have my book back plea-" she ducked, catching the flying tomb in her hands so impressively her junior school gym teacher might have shed a tear as she excited the room, cries of laughter following after her from the class.

oo

"Bugger" for the sixth time as she made her way to the library. If getting thrown out wasn't enough, detention as well and Snape had seen it! Had he seen enough of it to know it was forbidden? Would he tell Miss Pince?

She'd been so stupid! Yes she still felt unnervingly excited about the whole thing. Was it just that book, or than she'd been caught? She couldn't guess. She was feeling in such a rush she knew she couldn't wait until she could read some more.

It wasn't until she returned to the library to re-sign out the books she'd taken in the morning that cold reality came crashing back down to her.  
Her Journal! Missing! Where was it? She tore through her bag looking for it, demanded of Mrs Pince if anyone had handed in a book of its general description. Nothing! She stole through the library to where she'd been that morning. Again nothing!

She was feeling sick, all the way from her stomach to her fingers; she couldn't stop the dread that filled her. The only way she managed to get through break was by reassuring herself that not many could break the protection charms she'd put on it.

oo

Draco left the dungeon, smiling to himself after a short conversation with his potions master. It was rather… interesting that Granger was into those kinds of books. He looked down at his bag, maybe interesting enough to have a taste of some more.

oo

At lunch Harry and Ron both assumed her pale face was because of her detention. She only didn't snap at their heartfelt 'It's not so bad, happens to me all the time's' because she knew they were just trying to help.

She was in such a sour mood because

The day had started out so well. Now all she could do was curse herself for being stupid enough to lose something she was usually so careful with, all because of a trashy love novel. Her poor concentration in class was shocking and her mood only got worse.

Which was exactly why when Draco Malfoy appeared before her outside one of the charms classrooms with a big grin on his face did she scowl and immediately snap-

"What do you want Malfoy?" he fell in step beside her, his goons a few paces behind.

"On your way to the dungeons?" he asked conversationally. She glowered in response.

"What do you want?" She demanded of him. His answering chuckle made her more irritated than she could possibly put into words.

"You dropped this in the library" she looked over to the book her held in his hand and physically stopped herself from stopping.  
Don't make a big deal of it! He wouldn't know what it was, there was enough magic to protect it. But he hadn't given it to her yet… if she made a big deal, he might very well hold it from her for money or something equally horrid.

She took it from his hand without a word, her fingers itching to snatch it. Draco smirked at her furious silence.

"Don't act so grateful" he said pausing as they reached the dungeons "Oh, this fell out as well" he said tossing an object at her "don't make me pick up your rubbish again stupid Granger" He snapped as she caught the spinning green disk.

"Grow up Ferret boy!" she snapped clenching her hands furiously as he went down the stone steps.

"Uhuh, just enjoy your detention this week, yeah?" he called back to her as he and his goons disappeared down a dark corridor.

Hermione scowled darkly and cursed and almost but not quite stamped her foot on the ground.

The relief flooded her when she glanced down at the book she'd thought was lost forever and curiosity sparked when she opened her palm. This object, it was round and a dark green colour. It looked like a curled up gecko made into a broach. How had that gotten into her bag? Was it Parvati's? She liked odd jewellery; she'd probably have to ask her about not being so careless with her things.

"Miss Granger" Snape called from the top of the stairs behind her, she turned "this way" he led her down into the dungeons and she sighed, putting her journal and the small broach in her bag. Time to work.

oo

After an hour and a half of advanced cauldron cleaning Hermione almost collapsed into bed. She took a sip of water and put her journal and Parvati's Geko broach on her desk, to remind her tomorrow.  
She left her newest book, magical Pleasures in her bag, it would be safe there and she was too tired to do anything with it tonight. Getting into bed and lying there, the lights in the dorm room all guttered out she could feel it, burning a hole in her consciousness, begging her to pick it up and read some more.

"Lumos" she whispered, picked up her journal and wrote a short paragraph on her findings and how exciting the day had been, close calls and all. Keeping her legs crossed wasn't working, she could feel the tingling working it's way down her thighs. She wanted her hands.

She put down her journal and looked at it for a moment or two, wondering if tonight, despite her fatigue and with all her frustration, would be a good time to start again.

Drawing the curtains about her bed she leant back under the covers, making herself comfortable she remembered the first words she'd read.

_He touched her thigh slightly with his wand, whispering spells she'd never heard of that made its wooden tip throb and tingle against her skin-_

Using her own wand she drew it lightly up her thigh, imagining the tingle crackling against her skin,, making her shiver and quake underneath the heavy breathing of another human being on top of her. Her other hand splayed across her stomach, nails dragging across her skin, leaving soft red lines until she could push down upon her bed, arching her back.

Her eyes gently closed her could almost feel his breath on her face, his hand – her hand – pulling up her nightdress to feel up her quivering side to find a small breast warm and supple, and, pinching a nipple she gasped and drew her bottom lip between her teeth as the exotic feeling went straight to her groin.

Hermione arched her back, desperately trying to keep her fantasy alive when she heard a loud snore from across the dorm.

Her eyes opened as every sexy feeling left her entirely. She scowled into her canopy in anger and frustration and almost convinced herself to get up and enact some vengeance.

She huffed out a breath and rolled over, one hand on her bedside table, the other reaching down for her bag and the book that was held in there, in a last ditch effort to rekindle the passions she had so painstakingly ignited within herself.

It was then that she heard a very small, very close, scraping noise - like tiny claws across wood. She looked up and around, her eyes scanning the floor and then her bedside table. She tossed her hair back and looked behind her, wondering where the noise had come from.

The broach was gone.

Before she had time to wonder about that there was another sound, this time from above her. She looked up and saw small indentations as _something_ skittered across the heavy red material.

End Part 2

oo

Ahhhh! There you go. Welcome back!  
It was my intention to have a Hermione masturbation moment in each chapter, I feel like I've failed you because I know what's coming next.  
Still, please enjoy the panic and any mental images of our lady Gryffindor being classy to herself :D  
Peace out


	3. Chapter 3

Love Lizard

Part 3

oo

Her eyes up, her breathing shallow, she watched it crawl slowly across the top of her canopy and then heard it skitter down the length of one of her bed posts.

Let's not panic, logically it couldn't be anything more than her imagination or some kind of large spider, of which she had no trouble with. But her mind gently brushed across the idea that, while she was calm now, it could very well be any number of the wild and dangerous creatures that Hagrid kept about. If so she was very prepared to not remain calm for very long.

She was getting it into her head that it had been a trick of her own paranoid. Doing naughty things in bed whilst there were five other, very gossipy, girls asleep in the beds around you made her edgy. She guessed it was just her nerves.  
She sat down on her knees and fell face first into her pillow, taking a deep breath and enjoying the cool feel of it against her cheek.

She'd just got it into her head that whatever it was had been a trick of her own paranoia when she heard an extremely soft thump and felt a slight pressure on her ankle.

Eyes snapped open and she rolled over. She could see it, a green blur with long legs and lizard-like feet, pausing for a moment to grab onto her leg and then skitter up her thigh.

She opened her mouth to scream, damn the sleeping lot of them, when the creature, whatever it was, dived for the very personal area between her legs. Its tongue, so intrusive and oddly warm ran up the side of her leg, making the sound coming from her lips hitch with surprise and frustrated arousal.

She shot up on her bed, pulling up her night dress completely and hitting the thing from her with a 'thwack'. It landed below her on the bed, struggled with its feet for a few seconds before skittering away over her bed.

"Hey!" she hissed angrily. The thing, it had to be a lizard of some kind, actually stopped at the corner of her bed. Her eyes widened slightly and she frowned as it slowly turned full circle.

It was staring at her.

A small leaf green lizard with bright silver eyes… thin with no markings… just a little gecko thing with a rounded head. She'd felt its skin, it had been smoothly pebbled, almost like plastic and very warm and its tongue… she flushed.

"What are you?" she asked it, sitting down on her bed, wrapping her arms about her legs, somewhat more comfortable with it being in plain sight and on the other side of her bed. A small flush on her cheeks as its tongue flicked out to rub against its face.

It took a step forward. Its tongue flicked out again, this time her eyes watched it un-blinkingly, the small pink appendage oddly enchanting. It dipped out from that small mouth again, and she could almost feel the hot smoothness of it, the rough pull of it as it brushed past her skin. She knew what this lizard was, even though she had no how she knew.

"You want to…"

_Parting her with gentle fingers he took a moment to watch her squirm before him. His spells forgotten, her charms exhausted, his tongue glided a dance across her skin, dipping down into her hot centre, arching up to the heart of her and stopping there, delving deeper, his tongue rotating masterfully and lapping up every soft purr she couldn't stop from escaping her pouted lips._

Hermione's face was pink "… Oh my" she whispered, fingers at her lips as she looked down at the lizard that seemed to know exactly what piece of literature she had just remembered.

Silently she picked up her wand and cast, what were, in her mind, a few simple silence charms, that were in fact extremely heavy duty muffling enchantments. She sat back down, a lot more comfortable with whatever she thought this Lizards was doing to do, now that she knew no one within two thousands yards was ever going to hear it.

What if it wants to kill and eat you?

The thought had crossed her mind, but arousal was skimming over her skin, making her ignore that part of herself that demanded caution.

It had been watching her as she moved; the only thing she could see in its beaded gaze was an intriguing opportunity. Her mind flush with possibility she didn't even flinch when it began to walk slowly towards her, it's whole body swaying from side to side.

She tensed when it reached her feet, looking at one closely before placing two feet firmly on her ankle. The pads on those feet flexed on her skin and she could feel tiny tingles of something a little like magic spreading from where it placed them.  
She watched in fascination as it climbed onto her leg, its feet gripped at her in a way that was prickly but not unpleasant and she squirmed as it made its way up to her knee.

Its tongue darted out and a flare of hot sensation ran up her leg strait to her crotch when it touched her skin, from then on as it made its way towards her she could feel every rough scrape of its feet like hot shocks. Every flex as it gripped onto her, closing her eyes, painfully aware of her heart beat racing

It dove underneath her nightdress and reached the curve of her thigh. She didn't dare pull up the material to continue watching, feeling strangely ill at ease at the thought.  
The pads of its feet touched her, curling into the soft hairs that ran an intimate trail down between her legs. Those feet followed that trail and her fingers curled into her bed sheets, her body humming with anticipation as it pulled the side of her labia gently apart.

This is so wrong, she thought.

She felt a warm pink tongue rasp its way across her exposed flesh and squeaked at the unexpected feeling. After that she didn't really have much room for thought.

Its feet flexed across the slightly damp flesh of her, making small noises of pleasure fly from her lips, going lower and lower as her breath became hard to find it continued to touch her, each slow decent and lingering touch a test of her reaction.  
Rolling upwards its skilled fingers worked higher, so carefully slowly until they found the hood of her clitoris, a rough touch skirting around it deftly, sending a nerve of awareness to her brain and somewhere intimately lower than those small, sweet touches that she cried out in shock and looked down.

"What are you doing down there?" she hissed, cheeks red, half embarrassed by her own reaction and half deadly curious. She never expected a reply, but a small, green pebbled head emerged from underneath her nightdress, snagging it up to just above her hips and regarded her.

"Oh this can't be healthy," she groaned, falling back onto her pillows with a soft thump, resigning herself to whatever was given to her. Taking warnings from small pottery lizards that want to fellate you, she was doing so well.

There was brief pause as it got back into position and she closed her eyes as its feet began its slow sensual gate across her moist flesh. She breathed out a deep breath, smiling a little, settling back into her pillows with a warm, contented twitch of her nose.

A moan deep in her throat and her fingers gripping the bed when it's tongue brushed against her clit for the second time, closing in and pushing the tip of its nose against her, the smooth flesh rippling across the sensitive nub on the upward stroke and down again. Low in its throat the lizard began to hum, the vibrations going straight through its nose into her.

Hermione raised her head a little to catch the air that had suddenly left her, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth at the marvellous sensation.  
Suddenly she realised where she had been going wrong all these years, nothing she had ever done to herself had felt _this_ good.

The arcs of sensation spread from her pelvis up to her stomach, making her chest heave and her hands beat at the mattress as it's smooth head continued to slide up and around her clitoris. Her mouth opened, silent words, wide staring eyes, she couldn't' even begin to explain the feeling. She hummed low in her throat, her hand moving to grasp her own hips, hand running scores with her nails up her stomach.  
Those pads continued to assault her, slowly sliding inside her and drawing out in what was both mouth-wateringly fantastic and hatefully teasing. Each touch on the smooth moist walls of her was like tiny electric shocks up and down her spine. She couldn't help herself, her hands moved up, passed her breasts up her neck to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck. Grabbing fistfuls she pulled at it, crying out as her head fell back, imagining, always imagining the hot tongue that would lick and bite the column of the smooth creamy flesh.

All the while the small lizard stroked with brazen feet the inner walls of her and, as if sensing her very thoughts brought its tongue against her once again. This time it elicited more than just a shiver and an entire long moan escaped her, her hips reaching up to capture more.

Wet tongue, it swirled and coiled and lapped up every soft little noise that escaped her parted lips.  
Her breath, hot and heavy, her chest heaving, even as the tongue flattened, widened around her, discovering new ways to intensify the pleasure already making her head too fuzzy to think.

She couldn't take it, after all this time, to feel something this good it was overwhelming her, building a pressure behind her temples. She drew her fingers down, moulding them against her breasts kneading the pliant flesh, grinding her hips into the mattress in time to every delicious plunge of the lizards tongue.

It took her a moment to realise that the sensation had changed, became a different kind of excitement. If felt good, as good as before, but warmer, she felt it deeper within her, it was the feeling that made her keen low in her throat rather than merely breathing heavy. A fundamental part of her, through her inexperience, realised that this was the beginning of what she'd been searching for.

Its fingers delved a little deeper inside her, running so close to something she knew was there for the taking that she thought she might cry out in frustration. Shoulders pressed firmly into the mattress she willed it to go further, wanted it to go deeper inside her, to continue on to the mysterious part of her that she'd never even dreamt of.

Then suddenly it found it, arcing low inside her, delving deeper into her, its fingers curled and brushed pasta particularly sensitive cluster of nerves. It was the lightest of touches, but she felt it instantly and a surprised yelp erupted from her mouth.  
The lizard drew its feet slowly from her, pushing back in harder, rubbing ever more firmly against her.

"Oh my god" she breathed, completely unrepentant, lifting her arms to cover her face.

It was luxurious. The gentle dip of sensation as it drove in deeper, the slightly abrasive jolt through her entire body as the Lizard learnt to draw the pads of its feet slowly across the jumble of nerve endings each time it entered her.

Charmed as it was to make her feel every sensation in minute detail, Hermione could hardly breathe at every slow pull and push, the sensations blinding her. She bit the fingers on her own hands, restlessly moving from wrist to knuckle as the glorious streaks of pleasure found every part of her.

Her body hummed, shivering from each flick of its tongue, writhing with every hard stroke of its feet. She cried out again, an even higher level of hard arousal overtaking her, pushing at her barriers of self-restraint, making her body wrack with things unknown to her. Hands hitting the mattress, grabbing on. Breathing out, moaning and moaning and endlessly enjoying.

All she could muster in her head was that this felt so damn good she was likely to never enjoy anything ever again. The lizard, its fevered ministrations turning her whole body alight, sped up its pace, knowing something that she didn't, speeding to a crescendo that turned her into a hot mass of writhing limbs and loud, aching cries.

"This is… bloody fantastic… OH" she breathed, eyes snapping open as something incredible happened.

A short panting introduction, a loud burst of sensation that filled her up entirely before a wave of something forceful and unstoppable washed through her, taking every little nerve ending with it.

Finally.

Eyes staring unblinkingly, mouth refusing sound as those small feet laid down layers and layers of incomprehensible pleasure through her entire body with its deft caress. Its tongue lapped her up, causing her whole body to quiver with powerful glittering explosions of fantastically decent orgasm.

Breathing as if she hadn't done it in years.

Then it was done and her back hit the bed, a soft thump in the silence. Hot, zinging sensation drifting away, become vivid memory.

Finally.

She still tingled, unclenched her fingers from her bead spread, smoothing out the linen beneath as the lines on her brow did the same.

It was completely silent, even her breathing had slowed.

"Wow" she whispered, placing a slightly shaky hand on her temple.

She'd done it! She'd waited so long and it had finally happened. And it had been brilliant! The relief was so paramount she felt she could cry, or die or do any number of things so wonderful.  
The thought made her giggle.  
Made her turn her body and curl into a ball and giggle some more, kicking her legs and laughing. Laughing until it felt strange, and then lying on her back and staring at the canopy of her bed, delighted with herself.  
She felt exhilarated, marvelled at how buzzed and alive she felt, yet how inexplicably tired.

She yawned, just thinking it making her want to be asleep that very moment. Hermione got underneath her covers and slipped a hand gently between her legs, still smiling, still tempted to giggle. Touching herself, eyes already drooping shut, her satisfaction going with her to her dreams.

End Part 3

oo

and I'm spent.  
So yeah, this is the original scene that made me write this story. I hope it was a passable read and that no one was weirded out by the alive sex toy. And also that, despite my excitement, it was legible.  
Mostly though I hope it turned you on to gorram distraction. :D  
Thankyou and goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Lizard

Part 4

oo

She woke up a little later than usual and smiled, languishing underneath her cosy warm covers, kicking her feet gently when a particularly delightful thought crossed her mind. Of those particularly delightful things one ever more delectable swam past and her eyes opened. She glanced to the side, searching for its shimmering green form.  
A slow smile pulled her from her bed and she sat on the edge of it yawning. Pushing open her curtains she stretched, ignorant of the morning chill and, when she return from the bathroom she sat down and picked up her journal.

oo

_Success!  
So last night… last night I finally, FINALLY did it!  
Let's not worry that there was an enchanted lizard broach involved… or that I think it belongs to Parvati, only that *_something* _happened last night that changed me from being frigid and joyless into a wriggling mess! I finally, finally felt what it was like!  
Oh, you have no idea… I never used to feel a thing, and then I found this book in the library*…_

She wrote an asterisk at the bottom of the page and explained a brief premise of 'magical pleasures' before continuing.

… _and then I got caught reading it by Snape! When I got back to the dorm room I started touching myself and… things started happening! It was so exciting, suddenly I could feel things I hadn't even realised felt nice at all!  
I can't really explain it well, but that Gecko broach just transformed and I think it must be spelled to enhance tactile contact because it felt like every single time it touched me it sent a shock strait to my brain…  
I almost couldn't believe it, it's not a feeling I can easily put into words, I don't know why it felt so good, or even how, but it did and I'm getting too excited just writing about it… I'm going to have to go before something weird happens._

oo

She put her book and quill away in her bag and patted her cheeks daintily. She needed to get ready and head down to the library to catch up on the studying she missed out on during detention last night.  
She couldn't hide the grin on her face as she washed and dressed and when she packed her bag, the other girls in the dorm not even stirring, she picked up the small broach and, with a small amount of indecision put it into the small draw of her dresser and locked it.  
She didn't want it to be found, and guiltily she realised she didn't really want to give it back either.

Passing by that silent bed she knew that if it really was Parvati's she would have to give it back, it just wasn't right keeping it. But what on earth was she doing with something like that anyway? And mostly, where on earth had she got it? It made Hermione skip a little quicker down the stairs to the common room. Those sorts of thoughts were best left unattended.

She stopped by an old portrait of a bowl of fruit on her way to the library and persuaded a bunch of grapes from the occupants behind it before being quickly ushered away before the breakfast rush. She need these for studying energy and she sucked on a couple while she waited patiently for Mrs Pince to open the library doors for her.

"Later than usual Miss Granger?" she said with a small twist of a smile.

"I was up late last night Ma'am" Hermione said with a bright smile that hid every shred of guilt and thrill running through her system.

"I'll make you some tea" Hermione followed and waited for Mrs Pince to pour her a cup from a large, floral print tea pot. "Take lots of milk and sugar, it's good for growing girls with active minds," she said replacing the fluffed tea cosy and teapot behind her desk. Hermione hid her smile behind her hand to try and stop her reaction to having an 'active mind' and gratefully accepted the cup without embarrassing herself.  
She went to get a table by the window, her cup held daintily by china saucer, hoping to catch the morning sun.

It was raining she noticed, putting her cup down, staring dourly at the great outdoors. Oh there was sun, but it was a dreary looking day and she just knew the dungeons would be damp come detention time, and that was all she needed for her frizz.

A clatter behind her and she almost missed the flash of blond hair at the nape of the neck of a figure disappearing behind a corridor of library books a little across the way.  
There were other blond people in this school. She sat down and opened up her books, prepared her quill. Other blonds certainly, but none so instantly recognisable, 'early again' she barely thought it before delving into her runes translation.

oo

Not that he'd been looking for her, of course – if you had to think about where Hermione Granger might be at any given time, the most obvious would be the library, made the concept of looking for her slightly obsolete.

He had been curious however, despite everything she was to him, Gryffindor, muggle-born and insufferably bright, of what the morning had made of her.

He'd stopped to look at her staring out of the windows by the study area, tempted to examine her for longer for signs of his suspicions before a pile of books waiting for him across the way fell onto the floor, reminding him that he'd come here for a reason and charms books, apart from not reading themselves, didn't like to be kept waiting on appointment.

He sighed and took his eyes away from her. He didn't notice her catch him with her eyes as he disappeared down the aisle he'd been practically living in for the week.

Oo

Packing her things together, an almost finished runes report and a healthy start on her latest history of magic essay and she was ready for breakfast. Looking at the time she figured Harry and Ron would be just about down at the great hall and she hadn't had a chance to speak to them after detention yesterday.

"Mornin' Hermione" Harry said, scooting over so she could sit.

"Hey" she said, sitting before Ron just in time to see the massive amount of egg he'd just shoved into his mouth. Pleasant

"'Ow wa' detenshun'on" he asked her through his food. Hermione looked at his forehead as she answered.

"Oh it was fine, my hands will never been the same after all the cauldrons I cleaned!" she giggled before sitting on her hands, ignoring temptation to get flustered.

"Well at least there won't be any potion residue left in them like last time Neville had to do it." Harry added.

"Oh, that was awful" Hermione put her head close to the table as she laughed "I don't think I've ever seen Professor Snape so upset in my life!"

"My eyebrows were blown off!" Lavender huffed, overhearing their conversation as she sat opposite Hermione, the other dorm ladies following after her.

"Oh… yes, I remember"

"You looked so surprised," Harry said with a smile and Hermione slapped his arm playfully and Lavender glowered, Ron laughing around some bacon and toast.

"Oh, ha, ha, Harry" she poured herself orange juice and proceeded to ignore his sniggering admirably. Parvati was right there, so close Hermione could have just mentioned it. 'Hey, did you lose a broach yesterday?' so easy.  
But with everything… well she couldn't… they both knew what she was talking about, it would be mortifying and if Parvati didn't catch on Hermione could hardly start explaining it, could she? Not at breakfast… certainly not.

On their way out of the great hall, Hermione cursed convincingly.

"Damn, I forgot my spare parchment!" she'd used up so much on that rune's essay, she'd never make notes for the double lesson. "Guys!" she called their attention.

"Don't panic, we're going to Divination, see you at break!" Harry called.

"Sure" Harry and Ron walked off and Hermione stole behind a curtain and through a series of small shortcuts at a fast pace to get to the dormitories.  
Parchment in hand, excuses already underway Hermione went for the closest empty classroom she could think of.  
She was weak, as she closed the door, she knew this, but she'd gone for a few hours hadn't she?

She dropped her bag and leant up against the wall, her eyes on the door, her hands lifting up her skirt.  
There it was, the cool touch of her fingers, the warmth that they brushed against and her head was back and her eyes were closing. She let out a deep sigh, her heartbeat getting a little fast as her hands listed up her skirt and gently pushed past her underwear.  
Pushing her thumbs into her flesh and down past her hips, to the curve of her leg. Her first fingers rolled around the hood of her clitoris before delving lower, touching the soft moistness of her intimate skin.  
Clenching her eyes shut she smiled excitedly. How could she be doing this? Now of all times in a classroom? Her fingers massaging slowly up and down she tingled all over, deliciously thinking of how dangerous she was being.

She moaned quietly, burying her fingers deeper, quickening her pace, legs braced to allow for more playing room.

She would go on forever, it felt even better knowing she had a goal, and knew how to get herself there. She'd never stop, not when it felt this… this good.

She couldn't believe what she was doing. Anyone could walk in and see her… someone was bound to come in. She didn't know if it was that thought alone that make her breath catch, or the delightful turn one of her index fingers was taking against her soft skin that had caused it, but she wasn't complaining.

Latching onto the thought, someone might come in, she couldn't help repeat it, someone might come in and see you, what are you doing, how can you do this? You're filthy… you're such an addict. Astonished by her own lack of concern she pushed deeper, fingers sliding inside her just up to the first knuckle and gently creeping out again.

Someone could come in, and she was doing this. Someone would open the door and see her and she wouldn't stop, not even then. Someone would come in, oh Hermione, how could you?

Someone was coming in. F**K!

Eyes open, she ripped her hands from her knickers and grabbed her bag. With a speed that was powered by shock and fear she dived, very unceremoniously, underneath a dark oak workbench in one of the corners of the classroom.  
Not an exhibitionist then, she thought as she tucked her robes in underneath her, trying to keep her heavy breathing low.

Just in time, the door finally opened and two pairs of feet walked in.

"This better be good," A girl said acidly, followed closely by a larger pair of boys shoes.

"Why else would I get you here?" the boys sneering voice was almost instantly recognisable.

"Planning any more attacks on defenceless girls?" The snarky reply made Hermione sure she knew that voice as well, but couldn't place it. Draco, for that was the only person it could be, just laughed.

"We both know that you're a long way from defenceless, Dun" and that was when his voice got all low and Hermione almost gagged with horror when she started hearing strange muffling kissy noises from the other end of the room.

'Oh my sweet Jesus, I'm a third wheel in an intimate moment with Draco Malfoy!' Hermione screeched in her head. Then there was an intake of breath and barely concealed swear word and the loudest slap against skin Hermione had ever heard though the hands over her ears.

"Oh god" the girl's voice "… Screw you Malfoy!" she hissed, Hermione heard him stumble as he was probably pushed again, before the door was opened and slammed shut. She waited.

Malfoy giggled. That was what she could hear, his foot tapped twice on the stone floor before he began to laugh. Starting high pitched and ending in something uncomfortably sultry before he stopped and exited the room, door closing softly behind him.

She waited a moment before moving to a crouch and peering out from behind the workbench.  
"What the hell was that?" she trailed off, couldn't even begin to comprehend…  
Yet despite that, her hands, dangling, couldn't help but just navigate closer towards her inner thigh.  
Her eyebrows knitted together in concern as she touched lightly the inside crevice of her leg and felt a smooth kind of moisture. Going in closer she almost swore when she felt the wetness that was seeping through her sensible knickers.  
'What on earth?' she glanced down, she was never this wet… oh my god, it's like some kind of explosion! Had almost being caught excited her that much? She couldn't even begin to think that it had anything to do with Malfoy and his… lover? Oh whatever. But… seriously, Jesus! Maybe she really did have some kind of danger fetish…  
She smiled a secretive smile. Maybe now, after her big night, she was starting to discover things about herself. How exciting that would be.

You're late for class.

As she ran to Arithmancy class with every second breath she swore about how creepy that had been and with every other step she grinned like a buffoon thinking that she'd maybe found out another thing that turned her on.

Hermione was only just in time for class and slipped in.  
No seats at the front… she took a seat next to Fay Dunbar, in the middle, far left and excitedly exchanged smiles and hellos before settling down.  
Fay had given up divination a week after Hermione had so they often sat as partners.

She sat with her legs crossed as Professor Vector went about her pre-class talk her attention moulded to the lecture. A corner of her brain couldn't help but let her sit there with a smile on her face, the awareness of the hot slickness between her legs that was just waiting to be tested.

Fay glanced to Hermione and saw a really goofy smile on that girls face before she leant over to check her own notes against Hermione's.  
And by check we mean copy furiously.

End Part 4

oo

Taken some time, but what can I say? Bitches need some family time you know.  
Seriously though, here it is, another part – I was going to end it on a high but then I thought no, enjoying myself… but who knows if it's continuable… just depends on if I damn well feel like it, haha.

Still, please continue to read and enjoy to your heart's content.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Lizard

Part 5

oo

It was during the second period of their Arithmancy double that Hermione finally managed to calm herself down enough to actually pay attention. She'd actually had to ask professor Vector four things about the same principle and people were starting to look at her funny, Professor Vector included.

The slight hitch of excitement with every breath at the thought of perhaps having some alone time to test out this new discovery of hers later was the only sign of distraction she aloud credence.  
She knew full well if you tried to stunt shortness of breath it could lead to dizziness and feinting and she certainly wasn't about to do that, especially not in lesson time!

Calmly she pushed all other things aside, concentrating on her studies, only slightly aware that as her fingers drummed an unsteady rhythm on the parchment next to her that there was a still a part of her brain forcing her to long for something other than intellectual stimulation.

Of course morning break was not helping in such a task. Walking through the halls she could see endless seas of Slytherin colours and her mind came hurling back to this morning.

'We both know you're a long way from defenceless'  
The words stayed with her for some reason and she found herself dawdling. It wasn't their meaning, she didn't give Draco enough credit for more than the barest innuendo, but merely the way he had said them.  
Threatening maybe, but with such intimacy as to take her right back to those base stories from yesterday.

Every hint of green or silver was a shoe-in to thinking about what she'd been witness to.  
and that in turn reminding her of her most surprising reaction to it.

'We both know…' She could feel them slipping down the curves of her back. She closed her eyes, flexing her fingers as she tried to further her enjoyment.

She was still thinking it when she met up with Harry and Ron on the grass.  
She picked up a book, commented on the heat and began to fan herself slightly. The boys merely glanced at one another, thinking perhaps that February was treating some people differently.

Why were these words following her?  
Was it because, unlike her stories, these words were real? The passion and intent behind them had been palpable and only meters away… she frowned, thinking about it as analytically as she could.  
She could see no reason why they would on their own be the cause of such excitement.  
But perhaps it was so exciting because of who it was. Draco was a hated enemy, to be dramatic, she did truly loathe him… and really she should be gagging at the thought of anything from his mouth arousing in her such curiosity… but she rather assumed that it was because of this she got a bit of a perverse thrill from it all.

"Ridiculous" she mouthed, the very thought of trying to romanticise the ferret boy from Slytherin.  
She's had better luck getting Snape to wash his own cauldrons.

"Hey Hermione, you've not blinked for five minutes" she glanced to her side, taking in Harry's concerned look for a moment before smiling.

"I was just thinking an essay I had due" she replied easily.

"Difficult, is it?" Ron seemed to enjoy the thought of Hermione struggling like the rest of them.

"No… it's just about something very stupid"

"I didn't think they were allowed to do essays about Harry now that he's here" and then Ron had a bag thrown to his head, abruptly cutting off conversation and allowing her to get back to the matter at hand.

As if her opinion of him was going to change from just being in the same room with him and some girl he wanted. Foolishly overblowing it was not going to make it anything more than what it had been, simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She put it from her thoughts, sliding back into the comfortable vision of studiousness.

Bidding farewell to the boys before they went their separate ways for classes, Hermione's free period loomed and she headed off to the library to finish off her ancient runes.

The smell of old books and the captured magic filled her up as she entered the doors into her quiet haven, fingers sliding across the returns trolley as she went through the aisle of books to find a desk far away from some of the other lingering students.

oo

She was on her way to a most satisfactory conclusion when she heard a slight scrape of a chair and a low feminine giggle.

Her brows twitched in slight irritation but she continued on, leaning further over her work, quill scratching at double time.  
She could hear low voices talking, a girl's voice and a boys and she groaned mentally.  
She'd wanted to get away from silly couples trying to get a quiet moment alone, the library was her place – couldn't they find some other nook in the castle to do their canoodling?

Pouring a stopper of sand across the last of her parchment to dry up the ink she took a furtive glance around. She had a good ten minutes or so.

Pushing the pages of her work aside slightly, her fingers drumming across the pages of a book she definitely wasn't using for homework Hermione quickly turned the page, leaning over the slightly tanned pages of _'Magical Pleasures'. _Quill down, nose an intense few centre meters from the page she read on.

"_Ursula, you are a foul witch and I wish that I had never met you… but you are under my skin" his voice lowering until it reached right down to the depths of her, his eyes intent as he took steps closer to her, took her hands in his own. "and I cannot remove you from my thoughts"_

"_Lionel" she whispered softly, dabbing her lips together, watching his eyes flicker down to them, knowing what he wished to do she pressed closer, pulling him to her. "Oh lionel" she breathed, his head lowering to capture her lips in a kiss that was like rapture, hot and tempting like this man of fire before her._

"_Ursula…." He pulled away, his look could be mistaken for the deep haze of romantic intensity, she frowned up at him "Ursula what have you…" the colour drained from his face as he felt the worlds spin and the only thing he saw before he fell into darkness were the poisonous red lips or Ursula as she lay him gently to the floor_

"_Oh Lionel…" she sighed, her voice icing over into a cruel vision "…foolish man"_

Hermione leant back, the shock development drowned out when a gasp, louder than her own, echoed around the small area. Pushing her hands against the pages protectively Hermione looked around, blushing a little at the interruption.

Another gasp, this time… it continued until a slow moan replaced it.

Oh, that was it!

Slapping her books closed and carefully rolling her parchment, collecting the sand she threw everything into her bag and stormed around the edge of the nearest isle of books. It didn't take her long, she went up the next corridor and down a small offset where a table and chairs was set out

"This is a library!" she snapped, upon hearing the giggling couple get even louder from around the corner.  
Emerging, however, she immediately lost all colour from her face, much like dear Lionel. There was a girl, Hermione couldn't see her face, but she could see the sweater about her shoulders, pushed up and away and the hands of a blond Slytherin pawing at her chest as she moaned into him. Hermione's' mouth shut on the instant and as the girl shrieked and Draco paused to shout back abuse Hermione ducked from view and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her face enflamed, hoping to die and never return.

OH MY GOD!

Could she not escape him today? What was he doing?  
Well obviously she knew what he was doing… but that girl had been blond and… and…

She needed to get out of there.

Mrs Pince was watching her curiously out of the corner of her bespectacled eye as Hermione's hands blundered their way through signing out the two books she needed for her next Arithmancy project. With a raised brow she accepted to the volumes and put her stamp to the card inside the front sleeves and returned them back. Hermione kept her eyes down as she said a small thank you before getting out of there with all the haste she could.

The halls of this school and the people in them were very used to the hurried mass of flying frizzy brown hair that shot through it from time to time so Hermione was largely unbothered as she retreated to the upper levels of the school, only encountering a few hindering stairways as, in her haste, she forgot to check her watch for the predictable shifts and corridor changers.

She hoped so desperately that these detours wouldn't result in her coming up once again to a small nook where Malfoy had another Female locked in passionate embrace but she was not so sure her luck was with her.  
Squeezing her eyes shut just long enough to not bash into anyone as she crossed each hall she knew held a bench or an alcove that could possibly hide some cover for any would be-lovers. In actuality she reached the dorm room portrait quite without incident, but in such a state of disarray the Madame of the painting, who had some friends over from the astronomy tower enquired about her good health

"I am fine, please enjoy your tea ladies" Hermione said with a small , dashing smile that made the ladies glance at each other "Hazelnuts" she said and the lady nodded and pulled her painting aside for Hermione to step through into the dorm room.

She sat down on her bed, let her bag drop to the floor and heaved a sigh. She felt exhausted and a little scared.  
had they seen her? She worried in a small moment right then that maybe they would begin to look for her, she couldn't imagine what Malfoy would say… but she thought of the girl… perhaps horrified or perhaps angry and she closed her eyes knowing how much she didn't want to have to deal with either of those problems.  
All she wanted was to complete her work in peace, without having to see people making out with each other or thinking lewd thoughts about her own private time when she was trying to concentrate.  
That stupid book, she thought casually pulling it from her bag, tumbling the rest of her books on top of it, grabbing her parchments to stop them from getting crushed and having a look at what was trying to be a decent ending to a rune's essay.

She was going to finish it today, she vowed, but before that she unlocked her small bedside drawer and retrieved her diary. She was going to write down all these silly little thoughts of her before they threatened to ruin the rest of her studies today.

_oo_

_This is incredible_

She wrote, crossing out the word 'incredible' with a thin line and replacing it with 'ridiculous' afterwards, because it was incredible but if she read it back she wanted to remind herself that it was much more a thing to ridicule than a thing to covet.

_This is ridiculous!  
It seems after one success that I can't even concentrate on the simplest of tasks.  
It seems after one success I am destined to be hounded wherever I go by Draco Malfoy!  
Twice today, twice! I have seen him with a girl… getting sexy and… should I be revolted? Yes, very much so… but if I admitting a few things to myself it would possibly be that I found out my body was rather responsive. I think because of last night It just… wants things that I haven't given it… tonight I'll have another go, I don't even know what this broach is going to do, maybe it was a one off, but I have a much better idea at what I'm gunning for now, should be okay._

_Effort in the right place anyway,_

_Hopefully, now that I've promised myself this it means I'll be able to concentrate during the day. I don't think I should take MP with me anymore, it's too distracting and I have the detentions to prove it.  
If I have to clean out cauldrons all night again so help me, I will turn that man into a snake._

oo

She put down her quill, closed the book and closed down her brain for a moment because the thought of reptiles was still a sensitive issue and she wondered, quite suddenly what good a snake could do her in the bedroom and then it was a Snape snake and then she was… just in need of shutting off that part of her imagination right away thank you.

Her little bedside clock told her it was time to get some work done, shutting away her things and relocking her drawer she pulled herself together with ease before heading down to the common room and setting her runes essay down.  
It was quick work, her usual single-mindedness coming to force, batting aside all other thoughts whizzing around in her head. The smile as she sat back and watched the ink dry was one of genuine peace and she rolled it up and tied it with ribbon of house colours, in her head imagining how good it would feel to put that on Professor Bathsheba's desk before class even started.

If there was one feeling she enjoyed most of all it was finishing something early.

It made her happy, improved her scored, gave her time to improve on any mistake and for extra study. But most of all it gave her more time for extracurricular pursuits. In Hermione's case ones of the flesh, but she did read as well… now of course new reading material…  
Of course now her time was going to be filled with another four days' worth of detention and she visibly sank down in her seat, deflated.

He'd called her face stupid.  
Well she had been reading naughty fiction in his classroom but still, it bit at her.  
'So help me if I have to clean more cauldron's though' she included with a scowl. Her hand flipped through the books she'd thrown back into her bag and she pulled out Magical Pleasures Not even a little sorry for disobeying her own diary written instructions.  
she had free time to kill, about fifteen minutes before she had to head off, so why not?

Flipping pages until she got to her last place with Lionel and Ursula, delving into the epic trashy romance like a junkie she didn't notice the boy creeping up behind her until a voice at her shoulder, filled with mischief muttered into her ear.

"Skipping class, Granger?"

End Part 5

Yes I have returneth. Sorry for the wait, I lost my mojo for a bit but I'm back now, all should be well.  
hoped you enjoyed this, not so steamy as the last few… I shouldn't waffle on so much but it all seems fairly integral to the plot – as I now have one, but I assure you there is some fancy stuff coming right up  
peace out chums.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Lizard

Part 6

oo

She leapt up, hand slamming the book closed as she whirled around, the strangled noise pulled from her throat was half gasp, half shriek and it made George grin from ear to ear.

"Surprise you?" he asked innocently, Hermione covered her instantly guilty looking book slam by shoving it far underneath her parchments and putting a hand to her chest, exhaling deeply.

"Oh my god!" she breathed, watching him smile down at her and feeling a decisive urge to pinch him in the arm. "George, is that you?"

"One and the same" pulling up a chair adjacent to her own corner he draped himself over it and propped his head on his arm, watching her. "I's surprised at you, this is not how our favourite Miss Granger should be acting… we could lose points"

Hermione blew out the air in her lungs with a derisive laugh. She was looking at his legs, entirely too long, if she stretched out there would be under the table footsie.

"I'm not skipping classes, I have a free period" she replied imperiously, sitting primly with her skirt tucked beneath her. She had always felt entirely comfortable fielding any one of the twin's remarks. He leant back sceptically, his hair an artful mess and as usual an air of mischief just hovering around him; she wondered where Fred was hiding.

"Sure Granger" he winked, fingers drumming the table.

"And what about you?" leaning forward, pointing a finger at him "Partner in crime missing as well as not in lessons… suspicious much?" George just grinned, somewhat charmingly, shaking his head as if she were the silliest thing.

"Oh Hermione, I could tell you but then you'd only ruin the secret." Intrigued but unwilling to rise to it she just raised her brows at him.

"So what occupies the time of our favourite know-it-all?" he asked changing the subject, his voice pleasantly conversational. Scowling a little Hermione thought of mentioning that was the second time someone had called her that this week and how she hated it… contemplated this but shrugged and answered.

"I was just finishing off this runes essay… and I was just starting to read this book for my next charms project and…" she saw him looking away as she spoke, angrily wondered to herself if she were boring him. A small part of her wondered if he thought her dull, in comparison to all the things she imagined he and Fred got up to her life must seem so boring. He wouldn't think her boring if he knew what she got up to some nights... last night for instance "… and there are the detentions with Snape I have this week so I don't really get much free time and.." that had done it. George was looking at her now with an extra amount of grin on his face.

"You've got detention with Snape?" he leant forward "When?" he sound positively delighted "How?"

"All this week" she said sourly, slightly very secretly proud for an odd reason. Everyone else she knew would have blanched at the thought but here was George, cracking a smile, so visibly enjoying the thought. "I was reading… ah, fiction in his lesson" George cackled a short laugh.

"Kidding? He gave you detention for that?" his voice was waning as he stared off wistfully, probably thinking of all the things he'd gotten detentions for that weren't reading a book.

"He actually screamed it at me he was so angry…" she enjoyed George's look of incredulity "when I left he threw the book at my head!"

"Really?" he leant back in his chair, almost spent with excitement "Wish I could have been there… sounds wicked" he looked back at her, his smile appreciative.  
"Well it's looking better for you Granger… you're coming along"

"Thanks…tell that to the hands that have to wash out fifty cauldrons a night," she said sarcastically, her voice flat with distaste '_so help me god'_ she whispered fiercely as George laughed loudly.

"Getting along?" Fred eased up to them as if he'd been there all along; Hermione was smiling in pleasure, turned to Fred and greeted him.

"Granger's got detention with Snape" George said, wriggling happily. Fred looked from him to Hermione, at first shock and then that identical smile spread over his face.

"Really? Very nice!" he said, and a little proudly patted her shoulder "you're really coming along Granger" with a bemused smile Hermione wondered if she was some kind of rule breaking project for them. George looked up.

"Ready?" he asked, Fred nodded and he stood, looking at Hermione and pointing his thumb at his twin "Wait hours for him to choose what to wear" he said, exasperated.

"And yet perfection like this is worth it" Fred added, the two of them bidding a swift farewell and hurrying away.

Hermione was still smiling as she checked her watch, realised it was time to go and began packing away her things. That had been really nice, just to sit and chitchat. The Twins always made her feel at ease.

_Stepping back from the flames, she pushed sideways, trying to keep the fire between them. The two half wolves inched around, wary of the flames, and wary of her knife, the light from her fire casting their bodies in bronze.  
She cursed the witch that had fuddled her senses from knowing the full moon approached and of her two travel companions. If she had known they would turn into these… disturbindg creatures she had only heard about in tales and no less impressive for it. Their bodies twisted into the canine image of a wolf their retains the parts of all recognizable men and the rumours of the animalistic ways made fear and desire run both as plainly in her veins. She knew they sensed it._

_Crawling on the floor they approached her, their hard, well-muscled shoulders shone and flexed and made her mouth water. Their beast magic emanated their intent like waves upon a shore and her legs and hands trembled from trepidation and her own stirrings._

_Had they not flirted with her so outrageously on their journeying maybe she would not be in this situation, but she found that as they closed on her, the fur on their skin giving way softly to her tentative touch as their hands divested her of her knife, her dress, and all her apprehension. Cursing Eda and thanking El she allowed for the twin pleasure of Will and Oliver to claim her._

Shock trilled up her spine and she froze where she was as the passage came back to her. A little of last night's reading coming to haunt her on a wisp as she slowly put books away. Closing her eyes taking a breath, fixing her face with a smile that her entire body wished to turn into a secretive grin she tried not to think about what she had just been thinking about.

_Twins_

She flushed all over and lifted up _'Magical Pleasures' _she breathed out another fresh wave of panic, to think she had been so silly as to read it in the common room.  
It was damaging her studies, it might soon be damaging her friendships, but without it she wouldn't have been in such a conversation.  
She was losing her edge.

oo

She placed the roll of completed essay parchment onto the desk like a trophy.

It was every bit as gratifying as she'd known it would be. However, Professor Bathsheba was unpleasantly ambivalent towards it and hardly looked up, but it made Hermione happy and that was what mattered.  
As she sat down, the roll of parchment disappearing into the Professor's drawer, she couldn't help but take a sigh of relief. That was one less thing to worry about.

Not that the rest of the class was anything better than a massive headache. An entirely new language with the added benefit that no one spoke it and no one was really 100% on what the particular runes all meant when put together.  
But she survived. Only two more lessons until Lunch and after spending some time with Harry and Ron she thought she'd give her History of Magic essay a starting chance.

A good plan, that was until she found out Harry had blown himself up in their last class and had gone to the hospital wing. She sat with him and Ron all through lunch, eating the supplies Ron had filched from the great hall.  
It was nice, actually, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a nice, relaxing lunch. Finishing that essay had given her so much time and she leant back and made her way through an entire pack of Bertie Bott's, listening to Ron's stupid jokes.

"You can't honestly make me believe that it was a fiery paper aeroplane that did this to you Harry!" after the third time Hermione was beginning to get tired of the phrase. Harry, singed eyebrows and perfectly undamaged ruddy black hair just shrugged. His face was covered in green healing salve.

"I'm telling you, it was smoking and you know what Trelawney's like, one wrong scent and she's crazy… I just thought I'd hide it underneath a drape… but that caught on fire and then boom" and here he held up his hands, eyes wide in post trauma "Right in the face" he finished quickly. Hermione leant back.

"Congratulations Mr Fire-Safety though" Ron said, dodging Harry's flailing arm.

"We all agree that Harry is a massive blockhead"

"Urgh… Hermione, no one says blockhead anymore," Harry moaned good naturedly.

"That's because people don't usually try to stop fire with flammable materials!" she sniped, feeling satisfied with herself. "Anyway… where did it come from?"

"No idea" Harry replied.

"Sounds like a Fred to me" Ron added, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of grapes.

"You think they're sending letter bombs?" but as she asked it, she realised the twin's good mood earlier couldn't have been for nothing.

"Maybe they're going to set more fireworks?"

"But they wouldn't have wanted to hurt anyone… least of all Harry" That would start to be concerning if it were true.

"Could have been a secret message with the self- destruct gone off too soon" The excitement in Harry's voice even as he coughed up a mouthful of soot was pretty funny.

"Only in bond movies…" Hermione answered, handing him some water.

"What movies?"

"Ron, we really need to get you staying in the real world for a summer" Harry laughed, drank some water, coughed and that's where they left it.  
Hermione and Ron chatted all the way back to the third floor where they were going to get a shortcut to Transfiguration. Harry was to remain in the Hospital wing but he promised to sneak out and meet them for dinner so they were in high spirits, discussing the possibilities of Fred and George being the letter bombers.

It turned out that a lot of the school had been discussing the same thing; it wasn't just Harry's class that had received a fiery paper plane apparently and as they rolled up infront of the class, a group or three of loudly chattering students loitering outside Ron stopped by Parvati and asked what was going on.

"McGonagall's got them in there with Snape, just now they were shouting and I think Snape might have called them imbeciles… it was great!" she was excited, had obviously been gossiping and trading stories. Ron looked at Hermione and lifted his shoulders. Patiently Hermione looked again at Parvati, lavender close by.

"Was it because of those letter bombs?"

"It was some sort of prank gone wrong we think"

"The entire school is on about it and I think they've been in there for a while."

"But what about Transfiguration? The Hufflepuffs will be here soon!" Hermione said worrying that her scheduling was going to be off kilter. Sets of eyes blankly looked at her and she tutted, feeling irritated, having forgotten that no one but her was at all interested in school.  
As if going to a school for witches and wizards didn't make you want to learn as much as you could?

After a long while that was only really ten minutes or so Snape opened the door of the classroom to the expectant faces of all those present. His eyes landed immediately on Ron and Hermione and a sneer that was both unhappy at seeing them and angry that they were alive and standing right by the door crossed his face before he moved forward, pushing past the students with a heavy swirl of black cloak.

"It wasn't in one of his classes, was it?" Ron's question was levelled with a deep fear that maybe his brothers were actually about to get into some real trouble.

"If it was then I'll be seeing a lot more of them" Hermione mentioned, her brain void of any errant fiction, genuinely wondering if that mean more cauldrons to clean or less.

Peering into the class room they saw McGonagall talking sternly to the very not sorry sixth formers "I would say I expected more from you, but I know harming a student was not a part of whatever fools plan you concocted so take Professor Snaps punishment as justly due" and more besides until eventually they were sent very much chagrined from the classroom to a sea of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff bystanders alike.

Seeing Ron and Hermione they walked over, waving and greeting like celebrities.

"No Harry?" George asked with a grin, Hermione soured him a look and the other, a pinch of gunpowder smudge on his cheek turned to her.

"Be seeing you in detention tonight, Granger" Fred with a small salute.

"What have you been getting into?" she asked them not wasting her exasperation as they continued past, just grinning at her "Was it the letter bombs?" Ron asked excitedly, the Twins reacted with hurt and honesty, but with more smile that was needed.

"We're innocent" "I don't know what you mean!"

"More trouble than you're worth" Hermione called, as Professor McGonagall began ushering them into the classroom. With a urn the Twins both laughed at her "never" they shouted back and Hermione went through the next class with a smile she never even noticed.

End Part 6

And we're back in the room. Hi how are ya? It's been a time and there's more to come you lucky things. You stay classical.


End file.
